


The Adventures of Techno and TT

by imlimitedkery



Series: TharnTypeTechno [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Dildos, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shameless Smut, Smut, solo play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: Not long after Tharn and Type get together, Techno gets curious about gay sex. In his interest, he orders a sex toy, which he fondly names TT, as in Techno’s Toy.They have great times together and these are some moments before, during and after Techno discovers his feelings for his friends and gets into a relationship with them.ACan We Surrenderprequel and sequel.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Techno, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno, Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Series: TharnTypeTechno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719490
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	The Adventures of Techno and TT

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect much dialogue, this is just Techno playing with his toy.

(Before)

Techno is a curious person by nature.

He sees something and he need to know about it. That’s been pretty useful sometimes, and not so much on others. Which is why, while watching Type and Tharn interact as a newly out couple, he wonders, possibly not for the first time, what gay sex is like. Sure, he knows the technicality of it, it’s not rocket science, but he’s interested in knowing what it feels like. _It must be good if it turned homophobic asshole Type into just-an-asshole Type,_ he thinks.

Also, for the purpose of being honest, Techno can admit that he may or may not want to try it. He’s never been into it before, boobs have always been his main objective, but he has always appreciated handsome men. He thought it was just him being secure enough in his masculinity to be able to tell when a man is hot or not, but maybe (just maybe) it’s more than that. Techno needs to know. For science.

So, in the name of self-discovery, he goes online. He’s never been on a sex shop website before, his regular supplies are found in most shops, but this time he is looking for something else. _How does a single – possible bi-curious – guy try gay sex?_ _Ah,_ he thinks, _sex toys._ He’s never paid much attention to them, they weren’t up his street, but one of those should do the trick.

“Wow,” Techno’s eyes widen, “that’s a lot of options.” He scrolls through the list, mumbling to himself, “realistic… plastic… 6 inches… 8 inches… vibrates… How am I supposed to choose one? Is there a guide or something?”

After clicking on a few options and watching some product and safe use guidelines for beginners videos, Techno picks his favourite.

.

It takes a week for it to arrive. (Not that he’s counting.)

Techno rushes home from school as soon as he can when he sees the e-mail confirmation that his package has been delivered and left in his determined safe place. It’s a plain brown box, completely inconspicuous, left behind a plant pot past his front gate. Taking it, Techno runs up the front steps and inside the house.

There’s no one home, that’s the first thing he notices. _Perfect!_ Techno makes his way to his room and locks his door. He drops his things on the floor and goes to sit cross legged on his bed. He’s restless and bouncing in excitement, and he can’t deny it. He’s nervous too. It’s a big thing what he is about to do (literally and figuratively). He might have been dreaming of it since he bought it as well.

Opening the box, Techno empties it on the mattress. He throws the cardboard to the side and anything that’s not the smaller box staring at him. Techno’s starting to feel hot under his clothes. He takes it and turns it around, looking at the pictures and small print. _This is it. There no turning back now._ Techno opens it and takes out its content: a pamphlet with safe use and item care guidelines, a black thumb-sized remote, and an 8-inches flesh-coloured dildo.

Slowly, and with shaky hands, Techno takes the dildo in his hand and inspects it. _It’s just like it was described on the page_ , he thinks, flexible but hard, with raised veins running up the shaft, and with a wide balls base and suction cup at the bottom, _to ride it._ Techno blushes and drops it back on the bed as he brings his hands to cover his face and screams.

“What the hell am I doing?” he mumbles to himself. He peeks between his fingers at the fake cock and, taking a deep breath, picks it back up, “Ok, you and I are going to do some exploring. I may not like you and throw you away, I’m sorry, but I will try you. I feel weird calling you dildo or sex toy in my head, so I’ll name you. Hmm, what should I call you?” _Ah,_ “That’s it, I’ll call you TT, for Techno’s toy. Because I’m Techno and you’re my toy. Clever, right?”

_Why am I talking to it like it’s going to answer back? Get a grip No!_

Shaking his head, Techno shifts on the bed. He’s done research already so doesn’t bother with reading the pamphlet and just gets comfortable. He takes the box his new toy came in and drops it on the bedside table. Then, he picks the little remote control and thinks for a second before putting it down on the table as well. _I don’t need that today._ No grabs his bottle of lube from the drawer and drops it next to TT.

Getting rid of his clothes, Techno lies down. _This is weird_ , he thinks. Usually, there’s the noise of porn in the background when he’s jerking off, but he’s not about to watch porn while he uses that. Wondering what to do and feeling more and more embarrassed by the second, Techno turns some music on. _That should do it._

With a few deep breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat, Techno takes the lube first. He’s researched it, he knows what to do. It’s not the first time he does the first part anyway. He had to listen to Type and Tharn have sex while he pretended to be asleep, ok? He was curious so he’s touched himself down there before to see how good that was. _It was ok, I guess_. That’s probably why he started wondering about gay sex. Except his fingers never get him off.

He starts slow, with lube coated fingers. He doesn’t do it often, hell he’s only done it a few times, so it’s not easy. It takes a few minutes of moving his middle finger in and out before he thinks he can add a second. Techno gasps as he pushes his index past his rim. _Shit, it’s tight._ He breathes through it, like he knows he should, and does his best to relax around his fingers. With his free hand, he takes his soft dick and slowly jerks it. He pulls at the same slow rhythm he’s fingering himself and his body begins to warm up.

By the time he has three fingers inside himself, Techno is rock-hard. He’s never stretched himself this far and what a mistake. It’s good and he likes it, a lot. His tiny moans of pleasure are drowned by the loud music filling his bedroom. When he feels his hole as stretched as he thinks it will get, having twisted and scissored his fingers, Techno pulls them out. He whines at the feeling. _That’s fucking weird. Why do I feel empty now? That’s never happened before._

Sitting up, Techno takes the dildo in his hand, squirts some lube at the tip and spreads it down to the balls base. _I need to make sure it’s all covered and slippery._ No holds it from the base, squirts more lube at the tip and lies back down. He bends his knees, opens his legs as wide as he can and drops them flat on the bed. With his head raised, looking down between his legs, Techno guides TT to his entrance. He rubs the tip on it and feels himself clench and release in anticipation. Breathing deeply and slowly, Techno pushes TT until the head is in. _Tight._

He stops for a minute, adjusting to the feeling of something much thicker than three of his fingers inside him. _Does this get easier with time? How often do I have to do it until it doesn’t take this much time to get on with it?_ As he feels himself ease around TT’s girth, Techno chances pushing another inch in. Then another, and another, until all of it is in and the plastic but hard balls are resting against him. _I feel so full_.

Leisurely, Techno pulls TT out and back in, building up a pace that he can easily maintain for his first time. As he gets used to the extra stretch, it starts to feel good. The hand around his dick begins to jerk himself again, and the pleasure spreads through his body from both ends steadily.

“Shit,” Techno loudly moans, “this is amazing…”

His hips and legs are beginning to ache from the position making Techno shifts slightly and suddenly, his eyes and his mouth fly open and he screams. _What the hell was that? Think, Techno, think. What did you read about? Ah! Prostate!_ Panting, Techno pumps TT trying to find that spot that made an electric current curse though his body.

“Yes! Yes, yes, fuck, yes…,” Techno moans as he finds it and aims for it with every one of his thrusts.

It doesn’t take much longer, between his hand jerking himself off fast and tight, and TT being shoved inside him at the same speed, for Techno to whine loudly as he comes all over his fist and stomach. He stops working TT on himself, but he continues to pump his dick until no more cum comes out. Then, he lies on his bed, panting and shivering with the aftershocks.

Coming down from his best orgasm yet, Techno has only one thought in his mind.

_I’m definitely bi._

(During)

Techno needs to get laid.

That’s the only explanation as to why he’s watching Type’s throat as he drinks water during practice, head thrown back, and eyes closed. There’s drops of sweat running down his neck and Techno doesn’t, most definitely not, want to lick them. _Shit_ , his own mouth is dry, and he needs to look away because he shouldn’t be looking in the first place. This is not normal best friend behaviour.

As Type’s eyes open and he straightens his head, bottle of water leaving his lips, Techno finally shifts his stare and focuses on drinking his own water. He’s really thirsty... _For water!_ Techno’s eyes widen as he chokes and splutters everywhere.

“What the fuck No?” Type frowns and claps his back, “Do you even know how to drink?”

“I’m fine,” he coughs, “went down the wrong side.”

“Obviously,” Type snorts as he grabs his sports bag, “I’m going now. See you tomorrow.”

Techno waves him off awkwardly before he sees Tharn on the edge of the field. He’s standing there, with sunglasses and a bright big smile on, waving at No. Heat rushes to No’s cheeks and he timidly waves back. He watches as Type reaches Tharn and stands in front of him. Tharn takes Type’s bag from his hand and fits the strap on his shoulder before taking Type’s hand and walking away.

It’s almost the end of their third year and they are at practice more out of habit than preparing for anything in particular. There are no more matches or competitions since their finals are around the corner, but Techno stays because he needs to burn some of the energy that he is not burning in other ways as obvious by how much he is staring after his friends.

 _I need to get laid_ , he thinks, starting to run laps again, _that’s it, nothing else._

.

After he has tired himself enough, Techno goes home. He’s not surprised to find it empty since Technic is spending more and more of his time with his friend Kengkla. He seems like a nice kid, so Techno doesn’t have anything against it as long as Nic tells him where he is. No checks his phone and finds a message from his little brother informing him that he will be sleeping over at his friend’s house.

 _Yes, that’s perfect._ Techno grins as he rushes up the stairs to his bedroom. He discards all his clothes and grabbing a couple of things from his bedside table’s drawer, he goes into the bathroom and locks it, _just in case_. Dropping what he grabbed on the side of the tub, Techno turns the shower on and gets under the spray. He lets the warm water run down his body and ease his tense and tired muscles.

Closing his eyes, Techno covers his face with his hands and then lets them go down his neck, caressing himself, but they are not his hands. No. In his mind, they are someone else’s hands. It’s someone else’s fingers that trace his collarbone. It’s someone else’s fingertips that touch his nipples, rubbing them and pinching them, eliciting whimpers from his lips. It’s someone else’s palm that strokes his barely-there abs until it takes hold of his hard dick.

Steam has filled the room and Techno has to rest against the shower’s wall to stay upright. It’s hot and wet. He’s hot and wet. He strokes himself slowly, deep in his fantasy of it being someone other than himself doing it. After a couple of minutes, he blindly fumbles for the bottle he brought with him, never stopping his movements on his member, pops it open and squirts the gel substance in his fingers. With his head on the wall, he arches his back of it and reaches behind himself.

It’s not his finger that traces his rim and pushes inside, that pumps and twists. It’s not his hand that adds a second and a third, scissoring and searching. Techno moans and pants as he works himself open and ready. It’s easier now than it was at the beginning, and it’s not long until he feels stretched enough for something else.

Water keeps running as Techno pulls his fingers out and opens his eyes. It keeps running as he takes his, by then, beloved companion TT and mounts it on the wall opposite the shower head. He lubes it up and stands in front of it, bending his back and holding onto the tub’s edge in one hand and the wall on the other. No pushes back, knowing the perfect angle already for it to line with his entrance, and feels it press and slide past the rim.

Techno moans. _Yes! Fuck, yes._

As he eases himself on the shaft, he closes his eyes to keep fantasising. It’s not TT that’s filling him up inch by inch. It’s the hard cock of someone who is letting him back onto it. When his ass meets the cold and damp wall, and the member is all the way in, Techno stops to breath. _So good, so full._ Slowly, he starts pulling out and backing up, fucking himself and trying to find the bundle of nerves within his ass. He picks up his pace as the tightness releases and as much as he can in the position he is in, standing inside his tub and bended over.

His panting and whines mix with the sound of the water. _It’s good but not enough_. Techno lets go of the tub’s edge and takes hold of his dick, jerking it fast and hard. To balance himself better, he arches his back and presses his palm harder on the wall. The movement improves the angle of his thrust and Techno loudly whines as that spot inside him is finally nudged.

Techno keeps riding the cock that belongs to someone else in his head as he strokes himself. He feels his orgasm build up at the bottom of his spine and accelerates his movements. His legs are trembling, and he doesn’t know how much long he is going to be able to stay upright.

Behind his eyelids, Techno sees dark hair and smirking lips. On his cock, he feels the ghost of a ring in his thumb. The steam is suddenly a warm breath on his nape. He pants, _I can’t breathe, it’s too hot_. Suddenly, he backs up particularly hard, nudging his spot with force, and he’s coming. Techno can’t keep his voice inside any longer and lets out two loud whines, “Tharn! Type!”

Once he’s finished and he’s stopped everything, with TT all the way in and his cock twitching in his hand, No’s eyes fly open and wide when he realises what he’s said.

_Well, shit._

(After)

_Quiet._

It’s too quiet in his bedroom.

Techno is sitting with his back against the headboard, working on a paper on his laptop, and the only noise it the _tut-tut_ of his keyboard as he types. This paper is the only reason why he is in his house and not at Type and Tharn’s flat. It’s an important one and he can’t have his boyfriends distract him.

“We won’t,” Tharn said. _Lies._

Since neither of them have anything to hand in, they would get bored eventually and demand his attention and Techno can’t have that. No matter how much he wishes he was with them instead of in his soundless bedroom. “Damn,” he mumbles, “maybe I should put some music on, I can’t concentrate with this silence.”

Doing just that, Techno works on his paper for several hours, fighting against the temptation to look at his phone and text his men. When he finally considers it’s done as best as it’ll get, he lets out a loud groan. Setting his laptop on his bedside table, Techno stretches his arms over his head, hearing his back and shoulders pop. _Ow. I should have worked on my desk._

“What should I do now?” he mutters. He’s not hungry so no need to go down for food, and it’s too late to go to their flat. “They’re probably enjoying their time without me anyway.”

He can’t help but start to imagine what they might be doing. Type is probably watching football while Tharn listens to drum solos. If he gets bored though, Tharn might start to demand Type’s attention, pouting and hugging him, with that soft look he gets when he wants something. Type will laugh at him and pat his head, amused at his antics. Then, Tharn will trail kisses from Type’s shoulders, up his neck, to his cheek and finally on his lips. Type will indulge him, faking annoyance but delighted.

 _Shit, I’m hard_. Techno looks down at his lap where his shorts are tented by a bulge. He should feel ashamed that he is getting turned on by his own imaginary version of his boyfriends being cute together, but Techno can’t be bothered. It’s a universally known fact that he’s hot for Type and Tharn no matter what they are doing – ok, so, universally is probably a stretch since only like three people know but whatever. The point is Techno is hard and he doesn’t have anything better to do so it seems like a good time to have some fun. He deserves it after how hard he’s worked today.

Quickly, Techno gets rid of his clothes and reaches for his bottle of lube and TT. He sadly doesn’t use it that often anymore. Well, not really sadly because he’s getting the real thing now, but TT has been there for him for so long that Techno misses it sometimes. _Have you been lonely, old friend?_ Techno strokes it before dropping it by his side. Still sitting against the headboard, he slides slightly down and curves his back to expose his ass to the air. He grabs a pillow and pops it behind him to make it more comfortable.

Opening his legs, he sets his feet on the bed and bends his knees. Taking the lube, he coats his fingers and when he pushes the first one in, he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. _What could they be doing?_ Techno thinks and goes back to imagining. They’re probably kissing by now. Not innocently anymore, but full on lips battling and teeth biting and tongues fighting. Tharn is winning. Tharn always wins when it comes to kissing. Perhaps, his hands have found their way inside Type’s shirt, and Type’s hands are clutching Tharn’s shirt. Tharn is pushing Type back, gently guiding him to lie on his back on the floor, and he is falling between his legs.

Techno adds a second finger, pumping them fast and scissoring his entrance. He’s gasping softy as he works himself open.

Behind his eyelids, he sees Type’s hands curling on Tharn’s hair, urging him to get their bodies closer. Their shirts have disappeared now and one of Type’s hands runs down the span of Tharn’s back. Tharn is grinding their hips together as Techno adds a third finger and curls them all. Type would bring his legs up and around Tharn’s hips, roll his own and make Tharn groan.

By the time Tharn and Type have taken their shorts off, Techno is done with his fingers and needs more. Pausing his vision for a second, Techno takes TT and lubes it up. _Wait,_ he thinks, _how should I do it? Ride it? I’d like to but where? The chair? No, it’s not stable enough. The wall? Too risky. The floor? No, my knees are still feeling the last time. By hand it is._

Turning around, Techno gets on his knees and braces one hand on top of his headboard. He can’t really see what he is doing, so he slides the tip of TT down his crack until it catches his rim. Techno whines at the feeling and moans when the head pushes past it. He arches his back and slowly keeps pushing until it’s all in. Pressing play on his fantasy again, Techno starts to pull TT out and in at a steady pace.

Tharn has Type ready under him now. Type’s legs are pushed against his chest as Tharn fingers him fast and hard. Type’s whimpering and begging Tharn to ‘just put it in already asshole’. Tharn just smirks at him and keeps going for another minute or two before taking the fingers out and lining his cock to Type’s hole.

Reaching with his index, Techno presses the button on the base and turns the vibration on. He gasps as vision Type moans while Tharn fills him up. Techno’s thrusts match Tharn’s, fast and unforgiving, claiming loud noises and begging words. A shiver runs down his spine as the pulsating head nudges his spot. Techno is close, he can feel it. His knuckles are white with how tight he’s holding himself up. Tharn is ruthless with his slamming of his hips on Type’s. It takes just a few more thrusts and they are all coming. Techno around TT on his sheets. Type on his stomach. Tharn inside Type.

Techno lets go of the headboard and drops on the bed with a loud thud. TT is still vibrating inside him and he should really stop it because it sending shocks through his body, but his mind is still clouded, and he needs a minute. He lets the image of groaning Tharn and panting Type slowly banish and opens his eyes, breathing heavily on his pillow. His arms feel like jelly but he finally makes the effort to turn TT off and gently pull it out.

Techno whines at the loss. There is always a feeling of emptiness after having been full. It’s something else he misses though.

_I miss them._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is supporting this series and pairing! Your comments are the reason why I keep working on it.
> 
> Sorry it's taken longer than I promised, hopefully I can be forgiven. 
> 
> For writing updates, please follow me on tumblr [imlimitedkery](imlimitedkery.tumblr.com).


End file.
